


A Miraculous Haikyuu fic

by kireiflora



Category: Haikyuu!!, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Kagehina Exchange 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6029899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireiflora/pseuds/kireiflora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug gets back from a trip, just in time for an Akuma attack with a tired Chat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Miraculous Haikyuu fic

**Author's Note:**

> For number 66 from the Kagehina Exchange, I kept waiting and waiting and waiting for them to be reblogging again to put it up, but it's been too long. I hope you forgive the lateness (if you even see this) and enjoy.
> 
> Despite being a he, Ladybug's name is still Ladybug. I dislike every male version of the name I've seen.

Chat Noir watched Ladybug as he started to rush off after an Akuma attack, blinking as the hero stopped, turning to look back at him. “Meet me at the usual place tomorrow night.” he said as his necklace beeped frantically, quickly zipping off. The beeping of his ring reminded him it was time for him to go as well and stop admiring his lord. He sighed and went home, not looking forward to school after a late night of fighting, and hopelessly curious about what Ladybug had to tell him.

\-----

Shouyou was both grateful and hated his position behind Kageyama Tobio; on one hand his hair looked so soft, he would love to reach out and touch it, which would be horrible. But the other downside was he couldn’t see his wonderful blue eyes.

Kenma elbowed him in the side, snapping his attention from his crush and to the teacher, stifling a yawn.

“Shouyou, why are you so tired?” Kenma’s sharp eyes didn’t miss the yawn.

“N-no reason!” he objected, he could hardly tell his best friend he was out jumping across rooftops and fighting super villains with his partner Chat Noir.

Kenma just stared at it, making it plain he didn’t believe him but letting it drop for the time being. He was sure he was worrying his best friend with how often he was tired and late. He tried not to use the same excuses too often.

“I was up late figuring out what I need to pack.” which he still needed to do in actuality.

“Visiting family in France right?” Kenma replied, looking him over. “How long?”

“Couple weeks,” he replied, going back to gazing at Tobio.

Tobio, a row ahead, blinked slightly in surprise, why hadn’t he known his classmate was going to France?

Kuro nudged him, “You were at a photo shoot.” he filled him in quietly.

Tobio glanced at him and nodded, he was always at photo shoots.

At the end of the day he packed his things slower than usual, listening closely to the pairs movements behind him. Kuro gave him a side-eye for his actions but turned to talk to the pair. “Hey Kenma, do you guys want to get a snack with us?”

Tobio looked back in time to see Shouyou freeze in place, looking at Kuro as if he’d grown another head, Kenma elbowed him and he popped back to life. “W-we’d love you! I mean love to!” he was blushing brightly now and Kenma sighed deeply but smiled at them as well.

“When are you leaving?” Tobio asked.

“A-ah in a couple days.” he stuttered, fiddling with his bag.

“I hope you have a good trip.” he replied sincerely with a small smile.

Shouyou’s ears turned red and he nodded quickly, “Y-yeah.”

——

Chat looked around for Ladybug, wondering when he would arrive.

“Chat.”

He spun around to look at him, “My lord.” He replied with a small bow of his head.

Ladybug smiled slightly at him, orange hair settling from his jump to the roof. “My family is going out of town for a couple of weeks.” He said softly.

He blinked at him before nodding slightly. “Thank you for the warning my lord.”

Ladybug nodded, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry my lord! I hope you enjoy your trip.” He replied quickly, smiling widely at him and spinning his tail. “I’ll be lonely, but you can leave things to me!”

Ladybug nodded again, “I meant to tell you before but.” He shook his head, “Anyway, want to do a patrol since we’re both here?”

“Sure! Are you gonna get meow anything?” he asked with a bright grin, moving towards the edge of the roof.

“…if I find something appropriate.” Ladybug replied, grabbing his yo-yo.

Chat nearly stumbled off the building but caught himself and grinned back at him again. “You do this cat an honor!” he quickly took off before he could get mad at him.

Ladybug shook his head for a moment before going off after him for a final patrol.

——

The two weeks passed quickly yet slowly. Shouyou was having fun visiting family, but part of him longed to be back home in Japan, guarding the city and teasing his partner. Tikki had assured him that Chat could deal with any Akuma, it wasn’t the best method but it would be fine. That had been back when he was trying to figure out if he could get out of the trip. Tikki had all but forced him to in the end, insisting he deserved a break. But it made his gut twist, was Chat going to get his break too? He kept up to date with Kenma who didn’t report any Akuma, which he was thankful for.

But who knew what his kitty was getting up to while he was gone, if he was running himself ragged like he feared? Was he slacking off and taking a break? Was he hopefully just being normal? He wouldn’t be mad if he was taking a break though, from patrolling at least.

It was with a fair amount of relief that he arrived home, sighing deeply at the sight of his home and rushing up to his room, flopping onto the nearest surface.

“Happy to be home Shouyou?”

“You don’t know the half of it.” His words were muffled but Tikki still laughed from somewhere near his head. “At least I did all my homework.”

“Hopefully the Akuma will stay low for a couple more days for you to get over jet lag.” Tikki patted his head.

“School tomorrow is going to kill me, but it’ll be worth it to see Tobio again.” He smiled slightly at the thought. He’d love to go to France with the model sometime; well he could dream.

“You should unpack Shouyou.”

“Noooooo.” He whined, rolling onto his back. “There’s too much stuff.”

“Including things you need for tomorrow.” She prompted him.

He groaned and got up to go get his bags from the front of the house, quickly sorting out what he needed and what he didn’t.

He paused on a box, staring at it for a long time. “I should wait.” He said firmly, closing the suitcase.

“But you might not get the courage again.” Tikki replied, hovering over it.

“Tikkiiii.” He moaned, but snatched it out and put it on his desk. “I’ll decide tomorrow.”

“Good enough, now get some food then go to sleep.” Tikki’s stomach growled slightly and she blushed, “Sorry.”

“It’s fine, it was harder to sneak you stuff in France, I got you covered.” He smiled, making his way out to the kitchen.

He ate some cereal through his yawns, and quickly collapsed into bed as soon as he was done, and knew no more.

——

“Shouyou.” Kenma greeted him early the next morning, eyes shining happily at him in his quiet way.

“I missed you too Kenma!” he chirped, hugging him for a moment before they headed to school.

“How was France?”

“Pretty cool, we were near the Eiffel tower so we could see it all the time.” He totally hadn’t transformed once just to look out over the city from the top of it, no way. “How were things here?”

“No attacks, no Ladybug sightings either, Chat was seen a lot though.” Kenma filled him in. He held back a wince, a lot? So he was working harder because he was gone. He was going to have to make a flashy appearance somewhere so he knew he could rest. “…looks tired.”

“What was that Kenma? Sorry I’m still jet lagged and kinda zoned out on you.” He blushed, grabbing the front of his shirt.

“Tobio has been looking more tired recently as well, I can only guess that his father had him doing a bunch of shoots or maybe he’s hit an issue on the homework.”

“Oh…” he looked down, chewing on his lip. “Do you think it’d be a good idea to give him a gift today or wait if he’s so tired?”

“I think he’d love to get a gift, it might cheer him up.” Kenma replied with a small smile.

“Okay.” He nodded determinedly. “I can do this.”

“There he is.” Kenma shrugged his shoulder towards him.

Shouyou froze in his spot, staring at the dark hared model. God he was so pretty, it should be illegal to be so pretty. But the dark circles around his eyes showed more than just a bit of tiredness, he was clearly exhausted even through he was sure layers of makeup. Who was letting him come to school like that? What was Kuro doing, being a bad friend and just letting him let himself go like that?! He wasn’t aware he was glaring until Kenma elbowed him in the side, forcing his attention from him.

“Go on Shouyou, give it to him.” He prompted.

He took a deep breath, pulling the box from his bag and making his way over. “T-Tobio!” he called softly.

He turned his attention to him, his deep blue eyes shocked for a moment before he smiled gently at him. “Welcome back.”

“T-thank you!” he blurted, blushing. “I well-you see I…what I mean to say is…”

Kuro looked over at him fully from his leaning position next to his friend, “You got a gift there?” he prompted.

He nodded quickly and deeply. “Y-yeah!” he quickly held it out to Tobio, “It made me t-think of you so…” he wasn’t going to tell him he looked all over for something that suited him. “You can wait until after school if you’d rather…” he added, blushing brightly as he took the box from him.

Tobio looked at him, and then the box, then back at him, a few times. Then Kuro nudged him and he blushed slightly, “Thank you Shouyou.”

“Are you having nightmares?” he blurted then froze, had he really just asked that? He sounded like such a creep. Just asking someone that the second you get home? Who does that? Hinata fucking idiot Shouyou apparently.

“Nightmares?” Tobio frowned at him.

“I-you just l-look tired is all. And I know a g-good tea to help.” He stuttered, looking anywhere but directly at him. He was lucky he was too tired to get mad at him.

“Oh.” He said softly, “No, it’s not nightmares.”

“O-okay that’s good then, sleep b-better tonight!” he said and quickly rushed back to Kenma before he could say something else stupid. “Kenma I made a fool of myself.”

Kenma gave him a pat on the back, “I’m sure it wasn’t that bad, he’s used to the stutter.”

He sunk against the wall. “I asked him if he was having nightmares!” he whined, burring his head in his arms. “Nightmares Kenma. I get home and I ask him if he’s having nightmares.”

“Was he?”

“No, Kenma you’re missing the point. I looked stupid or crazy or something!”

“Shouyou, if anything seeing he’s so tired directly after getting home might make him realize how tired he is so he might try to fix it. Instead of his best friend pointing it out, because that hasn’t worked.”

He peeked up at him. “You think so?”

He nodded.

“I suppose its worth looking like a creep then.” He sighed deeply before getting up. “Let’s get to class.”

\------

He forgot he meant to go on patrol the night he got back, but he was simply too tired, but he took a nap after he got home so he would be fully awake to go see Chat.

That was easier said than done, he’d tried calling Chat to no avail, so he was just jumping across the skyline, keeping an eye out for Akuma and his partner.

He nearly jumped off the roof when his yo-yo went off, quickly grabbing it and pulling up the screen. “Chat!” he said in relief.

“My lord.” he greeted with an exhale.

“Chat?” he blinked, trying to see better in the lighting. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine my lord!” he replied quickly, waving a hand in the air. “You don’t have to worry. I’m glad you’re back.”

“Chat, a little bird told me you’ve been seen a lot.”

“I had to keep an eye out my lord.” he smiled, but even that looked tired, dragging his lips down.

“Where are you, I’d like to see you.” he smiled, hoping to see him with his own two eyes.

“Right here my lord.” the voice came from behind him and he spun with a grin.

“Chat!” he grinned, throwing himself at him in a hug. “I’ve missed you kitty.”

He felt him hug back, “And I you my lord.”

After a few moments he pulled away, looking him up and down and trying to peer under his mask, trying to see the dark circles he knew had to be under his eyes. His entire body was drooping and he looked half asleep; elated to see him but still half asleep.

Ladybug sighed slightly, “Chat, I want you to go home and sleep. You need it.” he knew he was going to get upset at the suggestion.

“My lord! I couldn’t! You’re just gotten ba-”

“Exactly, I’m well rested and you need the rest. Please Chat, you’re half asleep. I don’t want you to fall off a roof and die or something.” he rested a hand on his shoulder. “Just a day or two and then I’ll bring you a gift. Only if I don’t hear that you’ve been sighted before then.” he was not above bribery.

Chat heaved a great sigh and his entire body drooped. “Okay. You can’t stop me from coming to an attack.” he added, glaring down at him.

“I can if you don’t hear about it.” he teased with a grin. “You’ve done a great job Chat, please go home.”

“As you wish my lord.” he gave a small bow and turned to leave. “Did you really get me something?”

He laughed, “I didn’t say it was from my trip.” he shot back. It was of course, he’d spent just as long trying to find Chat something as he had for Tobio. “But only good kitties will find out if it was.” he added.

Chat turned to give him a two fingered salute and a grin before he was off, heading home hopefully.

He took a deep breath, looking out over his city. It was good to be home.

\-----

The next day at school, Tobio looked better. Just a bit but it brought a smile to his face.

Kenma noticed and glanced at him and then Tobio, smiling his soft smile.

“I doubt it was because of me but I’m happy he slept better anyway.” Shouyou smiled as they sat down.

The next day he looked even better, chatting more freely with Kuro in front of them.

So of course, things had to go bad.

He didn’t even know what had happened, but the next thing he knew someone was running out of the room crying and Oikawa looked far too pleased with himself. He groaned mentally, having no idea where they’d gone to try and stop the Akuma, but…..

“Kenma I gotta go to the bathroom.” he said quickly, leaving everything as he ducked out of the classroom and down the hall to a secluded end to transform. “Best just be ready right Tikki?”

“Yep!” she offered him a small smile before he transformed, quickly swinging out the nearest window and settling on the roof to listen. Hopefully he could get it over with before Chat caught wind and came to help. He needed the rest.

He didn’t have to wait long before he started hearing the screaming, and quickly reentered the building.

For once he had the drop on the Akuma, which seemed to be freezing doors and windows closed as they cornered a group of students, he spied Kenma behind Kuro, who was also trying to push Tobio behind himself as he glared the Akuma down.

He took a breath before swinging in and shattering the window, landing between his classmates and the Akuma. “I think you need to get more fired up about things.” he said, throwing his yo-yo at them.

They deflected it with a shield of ice, that was fine he just wanted their attention anyway. He kicked down the door on his way out, hearing the Akuma following as he took a turn and quickly turned to fight. He really would rather get them out of the school, but he needed to find the object. He could only hope the others were getting out of the school.

They rounded the corner and he caught sight of the object; a scarf that stood out against their icy skin. He turned to keep running as they shot shards of ice at him.

“My lord! Need a claw?” Chat asked as he jumped ahead of him.

“Chat! How did you eve-its in the scarf!” he could question him later, they needed to free them and purify the Akuma.

“Got it!” he grinned.

“Be careful!” he called after him, watching him worriedly as he caught their attention and headed down the hall, trying to guide them away from students.

Ladybug swung outside to follow him as he lead them out into the courtyard, trying to figure out how to get close enough to snag the scarf.

The ice-villain was smirking though, why were-he gasped and swung himself behind Chat.

\----

“My lord, wondered when you would want to chill with me!” Chat grinned as he felt Ladybug land behind him.

The Akuma, Icicle, laughed, “What an interesting turn of events.” they smirked, summoning more ice spikes that hovered in the air.

Chat’s eyebrows knit together in confusion, “Eh?” he glanced over his shoulder, “My lord what are-” he froze at the sight of a bloody ice lance sticking out of his lord’s side. “LADYBUG!” he was halfway into a kneel before he heard the sound of the ice flying through the air, and quickly spun, spinning his staff to deflect them.

“Chat….sides.” Ladybug warned through a groan.

“Can you do your lucky charm?” he asked, he couldn’t help his lord until the threat was dealt with.

“Think so.” he heard shuffling and then “Lucky charm!” and the sound of something landing in his hands.

“What is it? What can I do?” what he wanted to do was pick him up, take him far away, take away his miraculous, and keep him safe. But Ladybug would probably never forgive him.

“It’s for you.”

Chat blinked and looked over his shoulder, Ladybug was lying on his side holding out a jar towards him.

“You gotta catch it for me.” he added when he just stared.

He nodded, chucking his staff at Icicle and forcing them to drop their attack to dodge, spinning and shoving the spotted jar under his arm as he rushed forward, eyes on the scarf. He had to act quick before they returned their attention to Ladybug. “You know, ice isn’t really that cold.”

“Oh?” they’d picked up his staff from where it’d fallen, and quickly encased it in ice. “How about you try using this?”

He scrambled to catch it without dropping the jar, and felt the cold through his gloves, which had a hard time getting a grip on the ice. He swung it up onto his shoulder, changing his grip to once again toss it like a javelin. “Nah, you can have it back.” He chucked it at them, and darted towards them from the other side. They simply moved back to dodge but he managed to snag the scarf as it fluttered in the wind, and that was all he needed for it to rip and the Akuma quickly fled. He jumped up after it, uncapping the jar and catching it.

It beat furiously against the glass as he quickly took it to Ladybug, who smiled and put a hand up to be pulled to his feet, he watched him for a second before opening the jar, the Akuma was caught and purified the second it left and he did the honor of tossing the jar into the sky to start the cure.

He was relieved to see the wound close itself up, even if it was a gruesome sight, but it didn’t quite fix it fully, and Ladybug held a hand to it as he continued bleeding.

“Thanks Chat,” he held his other arm out for the fist bump.

“W-what happened?” he asked softly, even as he lightly tapped his fist to his.

“You didn’t see it coming from behind, and I couldn’t just let you get hurt.” he smiled at him. “I’ll see you tonight okay?” he added, spinning his yo-yo.

“Wait! You can’t just-you’re still hurt Ladybug!” he objected, reaching out to stop him.

“I’ll be fine.” he insisted, “I have basic first aid training, I can handle it. I’m going to go home and clean and wrap it up I promise.”

He stared at him for a moment to make sure he was telling the truth before nodding. “Be safe.”

“See you tonight kitty-cat!” he replied, swinging off with less speed than normal as his necklace beeped.

\------

Tobio was just staring at his ceiling, remembering how Ladybug looked with the ice- he shoved the thought away, trying to think about anything else but he couldn’t, he was hurt. He was hurt because of him, he wasn’t paying close enough attention and he was hurt because of that. He was supposed to be the one getting hurt for Ladybug, but for once his bad luck had appeared in the form of something bad happening to his lord.

He was restless, he knew it, he needed to get out but he didn’t want to transform for once. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and rested his head in his hands. He just couldn’t get the image out of his head.

“Tobio, c’mon lets go for a walk.” Plagg tugged at his sleeve. “We can go to the park, and climb a tree.”

“Won’t help.” he muttered.

Plagg hovered near him, frowning slightly, “He’s okay, I promise.”

“But it was supposed to be me!” he snapped, glaring at him from behind his bangs. “It’s the only thing I’m good for!”

Plagg rested a tiny paw on his cheek. “No it’s not. You and Ladybug are partners. You help each other.” he sighed, knowing it was useless right now. “C’mon let’s go out anyway. We’ll find something.”

“Fine.”

 

Which was how he found himself up in a tree, curled up on a branch looking out over the park. His mind was still circling but it did some good, things could grab his attention. Like Shouyou, who wandering through the park, looking around, seemingly just people watching.

“T-Tobio?” He stuttered, picking him out among the branches. “W-what’re you doing up there?”

“Just thinking.” he replied, watching as Shouyou started climbing up the tree. “Be careful.”

“I do this all the time, you’re the one that should be cared fo-ful! Careful!” he blushed as he stuttered, nonetheless quickly getting up to his level and smiling at him.

He moved around on the branch to give him room to decide where to sit without getting kicked or something.

Shouyou hesitated slightly, but in the end moved up to a branch parallel to the one he was on, “D-do you climb often?”

“Not really.” as a civilian at least.

He nodded slightly, peeking at him. “So uh-I know it’s none of my business, but you looked kind of upset? You can talk to me if you want to.”

Part of him was proud of him for not stuttering through that, and the rest was wondering how he noticed. “I…” he frowned, unsure how much he could say. “Someone got hurt because of me.” the other might think he meant emotionally and he wasn’t lying.

“Really?” he blinked in surprise, “Like, you did it or you distracted them or?” he trailed off.

“I didn’t do something I was supposed to.” he felt bad for being so vague with him, but he couldn’t just tell him he got Ladybug hurt.

Shouyou frowned at him. “And someone got hurt?”

He nodded slightly, then had a moment of insight, remembering that like him Shouyou had been very interested in volleyball, both of them had even been on the team for a short while… “Like in volleyball, if I messed up the receive and it hit you in the face.”

He perked up slightly “Oh!” he nodded slightly, “But it wasn’t your fault, there are other people that could’ve received it, maybe in a better position. Or maybe I could’ve received it.”

Tobio flinched slightly, “Not exactly, it was just two of us…”

“So more like if you tossed and I didn’t spike?” he asked

“I….the volleyball analogy only goes so far.” he muttered.

“Y-yeah I get it!” he nodded. “But even then, you have to trust your friend to take care of themselves.”

He sighed irritably. “I do!” he objected after a moment, “I just, don’t like seeing them get hurt.”

Shouyou nodded, “And I’m sure they don’t like seeing you get hurt either. Maybe they were glad it was them for once. I know I’m glad to see you more rested for example.” he smiled softly at him.

He opened his mouth and closed it, he couldn’t explain how he was wrong without telling him everything really. “You didn’t cause my restlessness though.”

He nodded, “But I’m still glad to see you better. I’m sure whoever it was feels the same way.”

“You’re probably right.” he admitted, tilting his head back. “I still feel guilty though.”

Shouyou grinned at him, “Everything will be fine if you give it a little time.”

“Yeah, there’s nothing I can do anyway.”

“Wanna find a volleyball?” Shouyou grinned, kicking his legs. “We could play a little to take your mind off it.”

Tobio blinked slightly before nodding. “That sounds good.”

Shouyou leaned back, swinging back on the branch, locking his knees to hang upside down for a moment before grabbing the branch below with his arms and swinging down from branch to branch like that.

Tobio could feel his eyes widening in surprise, before he followed down in much the same way. “Didn’t realize you were so flexible.”

Shouyou’s face brightened, “A-ah actually I’m even more so n-normally, I hurt my s-side earlier.” his neck got steadily redder as he continued pressing a hand to his side slightly.

“And you climbed a tree?” Tobio looked him over, “You should take better care of yourself.”

“I w-wanted to talk to you.” Shouyou replied, looking down slightly, “It was nice up in the tree anyway…” his hand gripped at his shirt slightly.

“Thank you.” he replied softly.

“Anytime!” his head popped up quickly, grinning up at him,, before he glanced at his wrist. “Oh! I gotta go! It was nice though!” he quickly rushed off with a wave. “We can play volleyball tomorrow!”

Tobio watched him go for a moment, and Plagg popped out, “It’s nearly patrol time.”

He nodded slightly. Hinata Shouyou….he’d not understood what about him seemed to scare the shorter off, but he didn’t seem to dislike him…

\-----

“My Lord!” Chat greeted as he swung up to where he was waiting.

“Hey Chat.” he smiled at the sight of him.

“How’s the side?” he asked immediately.

“Just feels like I pulled something, it’s okay Chat.” he smiled.

“We’ll still take it easy though.” he replied.

Ladybug smiled slightly, “As you insist. I’m glad you’re in a good mood.”

“I talked to a friend.” he smiled slightly at the memory.

Ladybug laughed softly, “So did I, let’s get going kitty cat.”

**Author's Note:**

> I meant for this to be a reveal fic but I ended up hitting too many walls. I might do a chapter two with a reveal sometime in the future.


End file.
